


Everything Stays

by OfficialReaper



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Other, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialReaper/pseuds/OfficialReaper
Summary: The story of three unlikely friends who learn the hard way that friendship, has no house. A kind Hufflepuff, a cunning Slytherin, and a clever Ravenclaw find themselves not exactly fitting into the mold which Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy has set for them. Throughout their seven years of drama and danger, the three learn that nothing is more precious to them, than each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight language, especially later on. This story will contain tidbits of the original characters but it won't be anything major, at least for right now.

In the beginning, things were much different. The houses typically kept to themselves. The Purebloods, Halfbloods and Muggleborns rarely interloped. Hufflepuff were Hufflepuffs and that was that. Slytherins never dared to raise so much as an eyebrow to a Muggleborn, and if they were to, it would typically be to spit something nasty out. Ravenclaws usually stayed to themselves regardless of the situation, they were smart like that. Yes, in the beginning, things were indeed different. Children of all ages gathered upon Platforn 9 3/4, some for the first time, and some for the last. A young girl stood frozen, eyes locked on the train labeled "Hogwards Express" before her. Her hands tightly gripped around the handle of the trolley in front of her as anxiety coiled through her body as though a tightly wound snake. Just but a few months before had she gained the knowledge that she was a witch. Her entire life, she had lived with no magic, completely unaware of the hidden, underground society. After a moment of contemplating, she grabbed her items and proceeded towards the train. Once on board, and having known no one, she took a seat in the quietest train car, where she quickly out her stuff up and allowed her cat out of his carrier. He was fluffy feline known as a Ragdoll cat. He had been purchased by the young girl but weeks before and had been dubbed, Alphonse. A formal name for a formal cat, she figured. The grey and white cat snuggled up to her side as she studied the wand which had chosen her at a shop called Olivanders, down in Diagon Alley. If she remembered what the old man had told her, It was a Hazelwood wand with a Phoenix feather core. 12 1/2 inches and slightly flexible. She had grown rather attached to the wand in the time that she had it, although she hadn't the slightest idea why. After a moment of waiting, the train car toor slid open and, much to her surprise, a young boy with stunning chestnut eyes and ebony hair was poking his head into the train car. The two stayed silent for a bit before he suddenly spoke up.  
"Pardon," he began, "the train is about to leave, do you mind if I sit here with you?"  
"Not at all," the young girl nodded, motioning to the seat adjacent to her.  
"Thank you," the boy nodded, gladly taking the seat, "I'm Victor, Victor Hemmingsworth, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine, I'm Bonnibell Baker. Is it your first year as well?" She questioned, suddenly becoming more comfortable with the boy known as Victor.  
"Of course, I'm crazy excited! My parents tell me that it's amazing. Have you any clue which house you'll be sorted into?"  
Bonnibell paused, suddenly confused.  
"Pardon, but house?"  
Victor laughed, "Yeah! House! My sister was in Hufflepuff, she said she liked it, but I don't believe that I would fit in very well there. I'm not much like my sister."  
"Hufflepuff?" Bonnibell muttered out in confusion.  
"Yeah! Hufflepuff, don't you have any clue what I'm speaking of?"  
"I'm afraid not." Bonnibell simply stated.  
"What are you? A muggle?" He laughed, sitting back into the seat beneath him.  
"I don't believe so, what is a Muggle?" She questioned, stroking Alphonse head.  
"You know, Nonmagic folk." Victor chuckled, explaining patiently to Bonnibell. Suddenly, a light popped on in her head.  
"Oh, like my parents you mean?"  
All color drained from Victors face as the words crept from Bonnibell's mouth.  
"You're Muggleborn?" He stammered out.  
"Indeed, in fact-" but Bonnibell wasn't able to reply, as a young girl her age sped past the train car I'm complete distraught. Standing to her feet, Bonnibell slowly opened the train car and slid her head out. The girl who had run by was a beautiful young girl with short chocolate brown hair. To heed her cry in such a manor nearly brought tears to Bonnibell's eyes.  
"Bonnibell?"  
"Pardon me," Bonnibell excused herself from the train car and proceeded in the directions of which the crying was coming from. Upon finding the source of the crying, she entered the car to find the young girl completely alone, her ice blue eyes completely stained red from all of the crying she had been doing.  
"Excuse me, are you alright?"  
The crying ceased for a moment as the source of the crying made eye contact with her.  
"I'm fine"  
"I hate to push further on the matter, but I do not believe that you are telling me the truth."  
"Who are you?" The young girl spar, anger suddenly showing plainly over her beautiful features.  
"Forgive me, I am Bonnibell Baker, first year. I suppose I am also what is called a Muggleborn?" Bonnibell explained, sticking her hand out for a greeting.  
"Brooklyn Pinnet, Halfblood. " the girl took Bonnibell's hand and shook it as she wiped away the last of her tears.  
"Now, if I may ask, what on earth could possibly made you so distraught?" Bonnibell pushed forward on the topic, sitting beside Brooklyn. Brooklyn let out a sigh and averted her attention to the ceiling above her in slight annoyance.  
"There was a boy out there, Draco Malfoy I believe his name was. He said some pretty awful things about my family." Brooklyn admitted. Bonnibell frowned. This girl hadn't been on the train any longer than she had and she was already being bullied.  
"Perhaps, I could speak with him?" Bonnibell offered, standing to her feet.  
"Bonnibell, it's not worth it, you don't have to-"  
But Bonnibell had already left the train car. She walked back up the aisle, feeling more and more nervous with each step. She passed Victor who sat still and confused in the train car of which she originated. Upon entering he second area of the train, she noticed a completely different ambiance. Rather than having completely seperate train cars closed off by sliding glass doors, the booths were opening accompanied by tables. Not many people resided in this end of the train, perhaps maybe a total of eight people. Bonnibell looked back and saw Brooklyn shaking her head no furiously.  
"Pardon me," she spoke up after clearing her voice, "I'm looking for a Draco Malfoy? Could anyone point me to him?"  
The murmurs in the car went silent and all eyes moved to Bonnibell at the back of the car. The movement of a boy with bleach blonde hair caught her eye as the fellow first year stood to his feet and proceed towards her.  
"You must be Draco?" She questioned, in the kindest tone possible.  
"Who wants to know?" He spat, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"I do actually, I do recall calling for you. Do you not remember?" Bonnibell laughed slightly, attempting to make the conversation more light.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
Bonnibell was taken back by the boys rude attitude and crossed her arms as well.  
"Alright then. You said some rather rude things to Brooklyn Pinnet and I suggest that you apologize immediately," she insisted, a scowl crossing her face.  
"I'm sorry," Draco broke into laughter, "who are you? Why should I listen to you?"  
Bonnibell said nothing.  
"Honestly, I've never seen you around," he studied her for a moment before smirking ever so slightly, "you must be a Mudblood."  
The train car grew silent as a few people gasped in supprise.Bonnibell raised an eyebrow, confused.  
"A Mudblood?" She repeated, cocking her head; "I don't think I quite understand. Either way, this isn't about me, I insist you speak with Brooklyn at once!"  
Draco took a step back and chuckled, obviously finding it funny that the small girl was getting so angry so fast.  
"And what if I don't?" He bent down to her level, smirking the whole time. Bonnibell tightened the grip on her wand which still happened to be in her hand. Draco noticed this, looking down and immediately swiping it from her grip.  
"What do we have here? A hazelwood wand? I hear they're sensitive wands. Why don't we see just how sensitive it is, let's take a look inside and see the core."  
Panic flooded Bonnibell as she watched Draco grip the wand in an ungodly way.  
"DON'T-" but she had suddenly been cut off.  
"Drop the wand Malfoy."  
The owner of the voice was none other than Victor Hemmingsworth, the young boy who accompanied her in the train car.  
"I should have guessed you would've taken the Mudbloods side, Hemmingsworth. Your entire family line went down the crapper the moment you became soft on Muggles." Draco spat.  
"One last time. Drop the wand Malfoy."  
Draco rolled his eyes and tossed the wand to Bonnibell before retreating back to his seat.  
"Thanks Victor," she mumbled, holding the wand close to her as they turned to go back to their own car, meeting Brooklyn on the way there.  
"That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen anyone do!" She blurted out as she closed the sliding glass door to the train car.  
"I couldn't just sit by, he made you cry!" Bonnibell argued, sitting down beside Alphonse.  
"Draco makes everyone cry! He's a huge Jerk!" Brooklyn spat, crossing her arms; "....but thank you...."  
Bonnibell smiled and nodded.  
"Of course, it was the right thing to do. Thank you as well Victor." Bonnibell thanked the boy who's gaze averted to the window as the world seemed to pass them by on the other side.  
"I didn't exactly do it for you." It's no secret that Malfoy and I don't really get along." Victor explained in a calm orderly tone.  
"Well... Thank you anyway..."  
The train continued on as the three children spoke away, gaining each other's trust and friendship. Once the train slowly came to a stop, it didn't take them long to get to the castle itself. They road a boat which rowed itself across the lake on its own and they were soon greeted by a stern yet kind looking old woman.  
"Welcome to Hogarts," She spoke aloud, smiling a bit, "The short term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. This ceremony is important because your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with them and spend free time in your common room. The three houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."  
After listening for a moment, Bonnibell began to drift off. She thought of what house she would be placed into. What houses her friends would be sorted, and if they would be sorted together.  
"Now, if you would, please follow me."  
The crowd of first years continued forward into he great hall where four tables sat. At the front of the hall and up a few steps sat an old dust hat in a stool.  
"When I call your name, please take a step forward and sit upon this stool." The woman unraveled a piece of parchment and looked down at it, smiling.  
"Bonnibell Baker." Upon having her own name called, Bonnibell straightened up, not expecting to have been the first one chosen.  
"Perhaps it's in alphabetical order," she thought to herself as she took a step up the few steps and approached the stool. The woman picked the hat up and assisted her onto the chair before placing the old dusty hat onto Bonnibell's head. It was far too big, falling over her eyes so she couldn't seethe eyes of everyone staining back at her. The hall grew silent, only. Few murmurs echoing down the hallway.  
"Ahh, yes.... Bonnibell Baker, a kind and innocent soul. Brave too, not for yourself either," a raspy voice spoke aloud.  
"Perhaps in Gryffindor? No... Better be.... Hufflepuff!" A roar of excitement rose over the hall as the hat was pulled off her head and she was pushed towards the screaming table. She took a seat between an older boy and girl. The two patted her on the shoulder while congratulating and welcoming her.  
"Susan Bones," the woman called out another name.  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat called out he moment it had been placed on her head. The table once again erupted into cheers. The girl smiled and jumped off of the stool before running towards the table where Bonnibell sat. Soon enough, Bonnibell drowned out the cheers and applause and it wasn't until a familiar voice was called that she began to pay attention once more.  
"Victor Hemmingsworth." Victor stepped his way up to the stool and sat down.  
"Interesting, you're cunning... Smart enough to get what you want. Your kind, yet brave. You, my friend are very difficult," Bonnibell held her breath, "Right, better be.... Slytherin!"  
Bonnibells heart sank. Now the chances of all three of them being in the same house had been completely ruined.  
"Draco Malfoy."  
The blond from the train car took a step up, sitting on the stool which Victor had previously sat.  
"Slytherin!" The hat yelled, barely having to touch his head. Once more the Slytherin table erupted in cheers.  
"And lastly, Brooklyn Pinnet."  
Brooklyn took a step up and sat upon the stool. Bonnibell closed her eyes and silently prayed.  
"Please be in Hufflepuff, please be in Hufflepuff."  
The hall grew silent as everyone leaned forward in anticipation.  
"Right then.... Ravenclaw!"  
Indeed... In the beginning, things were much different.  
-End of Prologue.-


End file.
